Vincent Nightray
Vincent Nightray (ヴィンセント ナイトレイ, Vinsento Naitorei) is the brother of Gilbert Nightray and the contractor of the chain Yamane. Appearance Vincent is Gilbert's younger brother by one year. As the Vessalius family found Gilbert, the Nightray family similarly adopted Vincent. His left eye is golden like Gilbert's, but his right eye is wine-red and his long hair is golden in color. He wears a black coat with golden linings, a pair of boots, and a pair of gloves. Personality He has an easy-going personality on the outside and is often seen smiling. However, it is shown that Vincent also has a dark, unstable side. He has a habit of carrying around scissors and cutting up stuffed animals with them. But despite the fact that he cutted up the stuffed animals, he gets angry if someone throws them away. Break is often at odds with him, which is fueled by Vincent sending Echo to attack Sharon. The only person he shows a particular liking for is toward his older brother, Gilbert, who he is quite possessive of. Everything he does stems from his belief that it is within his brother's best interest. Vincent is also from 100 years ago. In Alice's memory, a young Vincent is seen walking among corpses, gouging out eyes and intestines with a pair of scissors saying that "it's not his fault". He is also shown to be in alliance with the Baskervilles. It was him who called Zwei out from Echo, telling Echo that she is not required anymore, but to release her other personality out. In recent chapters he's seen on a date with Oz's sister, Ada. During their date with Ada, he is very surprised to the fact that Ada was a secret fan of black magic and torture paraphernalia which made him shudder. History Past Vincent and his brother Gilbert were abandoned by their parents, supposedely because of Vincent's red eye, said to be the cause of misfortune. They lived on the street and even though Gilbert didn't even like his younger brother, he never abandoned him and stayed by his side. Him and Gilbert were taken in by Jack Vessalius and were his servants, before their adoption by the Nightrays. They were jealous of Alice, which spent much time with Jack and also teased them often, because of Vincent's red eye. Later Gilbert's body was supposed to be offered as Glen Baskerville new body, when suddenly one member of the Baskervilles appeared before Vincent. She told him about a way to save his brother, by opening the Abyss. Vincent then opened the Abyss, causing the great tragedy of Sabrie and killing many citizens in the process. Vincent carried the unconscios Gilbert, after being dragged into the Abyss, where he meet the Will of the Abyss and also Xerxes Break . He collapsed and after the events in the Abyss is found injured by the Nightray's, then is adopted. He then started to search for his brother, who later is found by Break, after Oz Vessallius had been dragged into the Abyss. Working with Pandora Cheshire's Dimension Abilities and Powers Sleep: Using Yamane, he can put his opponent to sleep, but because he hasn't mastered his chain yet he has trouble controlling it. Chain :See More: Yamane Yamane is Vincent's chain. It resembles the sleeping mouse, known as the dormouse, of Alice in Wonderland, but much bigger. Yamane has a toy-like tuner on its back and has stitch-closed eyes. It is always seen asleep and also makes its contractor, Vincent, sleepy. Quotes *"You don't remember? .... that's good" *"I...I didn't do anything wrong...this is... this is not my fault..." *"Ada-sama... Ada-sama..." *"What are you talking about?!" *"I... I would never hate you." *"Brother, that girl is no good..." *"No one needs to know what happened 100 years ago." *"The sky, the people, and me... it's all so red!" Trivia ■ In anime, his eyes are red and yellow but in one omake his other eye looks green. *It is odd, but in other works of fiction with references to Carroll's books, there are characters called Vincent. There is one in the American mana "Bizenghast" and another in "Down the Rabbit Hole" by Peter Abrahams. Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Baskervilles